The Story of a Tensai Mermaid
by ILoveOreoAndCheese
Summary: Gender Bender. Fuji is not your ordinary middle schooler. He is actually a SHE, cursed to take a form of human and worst, to live as a guy when he is actually the Princess of the 7 Oceans - a mermaid. Will he able to break the spell? How? PerfectPair
1. I'm A Mermaid!

**A/N: Another story. Hooray! I'm excited about this one. It has a twist of comedy, fantasy, adventure and romance, of course. Err, it has a bit of yaoi in it, if I may say so.**

**Warning: A bit AU. A bit OOC. Gender bender. Female Fuji (Princess Syuurika, that is!)**

**Pairings: Pffft. Let's just see as this story goes on. But I'm open for suggestions. :D**

**Disclaimer: Kami-sama knows how I want PoT to be mine, but unfortunately, it's not, and never will.**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**The Story of a Tensai Mermaid**

**Fuji Syuusuke is not your ordinary middle schooler. He might appear as one for he is attending Seishun Gakuen as a third year junior high student as a boy. Little did he know that he OR she is actually the Princess of The 7 Oceans – in short, a mermaid whose real name is Princess Syuurika and is a **_**female**_** who is cursed by a sea witch named as Medusi to be a human and worst, to live as a guy, when in fact, she is actually a **_**girl**_** acquired from birth when she is still a baby. He OR she isn't aware of that when he OR she turned 15 as strange occurrences happen. Every full moon at exactly 6:00 in the evening, he is turned magically into a beautiful mermaid (with female anatomy). Will he OR she ever find a way to break the curse as his team mates as well as their rival schools will know one by one about his true identity?**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**I'm A Mermaid!**

"…Mamushi, you idiot!"

"What did you say?"

"Do I have to repeat it myself? MAMUSHI IS AN IDIOT!"

"You want to fight you blockhead?"

"I'm on for it!"

Two sophomore students, one wearing a green bandanna and the other had a black hair with violet eyes were having their usual bickering.

"The two of you, stop it before Tezuka would notice you." Said the green-eyed vice-captain of Seigaku as he was struggling to stop the two sophomores from killing each other.

On the other side of the court, Kikumaru and Echizen were playing a board game. While Kawamura Takashi, aka Taka-san and Inui Sadaharu, the Data Man were discussing something as Inui was scribbling at his notes.

"Nya! O-chibi! Mada mada dane, you lost! Bui, bui, bui, bui!" Kikumaru Eiji, an acrobatic player of tennis club, exclaimed jumpily and he was having a V sign as he defeated Echizen in some sort of a board game.

"Che. I should have declined his offer when he asked me to play Snakes and Ladders." Echizen Ryoma, the super cheeky rookie, muttered as ticked his cap down to cover his eyes.

The heads all turned to the entrance of the tennis court as they heard the door opened followed by a baritone voice of their approaching buchou with his usual stern-looking face. The two sophomores both shrieked in fear as they looked at their buchou.

"What is the ruckus all about?" He asked, still wearing the stoic and emotionless façade.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro, the two bickering sophomores gulped in fear and were sweating a lot as they turned their eyes away from their intimidating buchou.

"ALL OF YOU, 50 LAPS AROUND THE COURT!" Tezuka Kunimitsu, Seigaku Buchou (captain) commanded.

"Tezuka, isn't it too many?" The ever kind and gentle fukubuchou (vice captain) of Seigaku – the mother hen, Oishi Shuichiro contradicted.

"They should know that the court IS NOT a place for fighting. They should keep that in mind."

Oishi just sighed at his best friend's remark. He knew that he had lost in that argument already.

And so, the regulars, along with the non-regulars were now running 50 laps around the court as instructed by their beloved buchou. But of course, we should have not forgotten the threat of Inui's nauseating juices for those who would not complete the laps.

This was a usual sight for Fuji Syuusuke, a third year middle school student. Seigaku's hailed tensai, a beautiful man, Seigaku's number two, next to Tezuka Kunimitsu and a known sadist for his teammates.

He was running laps along with the Seigaku Tennis Club regulars and non-regulars as commanded by Tezuka. He was wearing his usual smile as his face was hitting by the rays of the sun. It was a nice day to train. The sky was clear and the wind's breeze was blowing naturally and swaying his hair.

But unfortunately, he was sweating a lot. They had been on a harsh training since the National Tournament was just around the corner, and they can't afford to slack off. And he had to work real hard, now that he had changed. Yes, he changed, right after his loss to Tezuka at the recently finished Intra-school Ranking Tournament. It opened his eyes that he wasn't serious enough with tennis. He just found it fun and thrilling. And he also thought that he could not go to the nationals with his triple counters alone, so he still had a long way to go since the participants in the nationals were all Tezuka-class players, meaning national-level player since Tezuka had defeated all his triple counters in just one play, much to his surprise.

"_Where is the real you?"_

He remembered that as Tezuka asked him that when they were still in sophomore. He didn't answer that, he was speechless. He didn't know what to answer.

_Where is the real me huh?_

He also asked to himself that sometimes. He really wondered WHERE his real self was.

Since he turned 15 he had been feeling a bit of uneasy. He also noticed that no matter how much training that he put himself with, he just could not acquire the body that most guys had. His was always slender and firm, just like a female whilst his other team mates, especially Tezuka had a really good psych worthy of an athlete. And he had been playing tennis all his life.

And what's worst, he didn't feel any attraction towards any of his female fans nor in any opposite gender. He had his eyes on men, which really confused him and had gotten severe when he turned 15. He never thought that he would be a homosexual. He, who had a high reputation at their school, was a gay! And who caught his attention? It's none other than Tezuka Kunimitsu, their beloved buchou that was why he loved to tease him. And he could not feel any homosexual tendencies in his body, rather, he felt that it was all _too_ natural for him to have a crush on their buchou.

But he couldn't help but felt like throwing up. He had been bothered a lot by unexplainable things that were happening to him recently. He just couldn't figure it out.

After they had finished running their laps, they held practice matches to gauge one's abilities. After the matches, Ryuuzaki-sensei called it a day and dismissed them. It was nearly sun set. Due to the request of Inui to carry out the training menu that he had prepared for them, they had to extend their training for an hour.

As they were changing their jerseys into their school uniform in the club room, Fuji felt that his cheeks were burning hot as he saw the naked bodies of his team mates, much to his surprise. He was always seeing their naked bodies ever since their freshmen year, but just recently, he just felt like a girl who was seeing a man's naked body for the first time.

He tilted his head.

_Calm down, Fuji Syuusuke, it's not like you haven't seen them topless before._ He scolded himself inwardly.

And he also got conscious changing his clothes in front of them, with the regulars who were all guys.

Again, he tilted his head. He shouldn't be feeling this way.

He felt someone was behind him and turned around to see that Tezuka was there, revealing his bare chest, fresh from shower. He quickly looked away as he felt that his cheeks were now red, as in tomato red. Tezuka looked so hot in that state. He couldn't help but shot his eyes open as his blue eyes were wandering off along Tezuka's manly figure.

And Tezuka looked at him eerily.

_I really wonder what's happening to me._ He was now really puzzled.

He quickly walked out of the room without changing his jersey and his action was bewildered the whole regulars, even Tezuka. But before he even reached the door, Eiji called him.

"Ne, Fujiko-chan. Where are you going?"

"I have something to do outside."

He strode quickly after that, without looking at them. He went straight to the faucet and he splashed water in his burning face.

XXXXXXX

"Unyah! I was wondering what happened to Fujiko. He never acted like that, not even once." Eiji exclaimed.

"Maybe Fuji-sempai was intimidated by Tezuka-buchou's look." He whispered at Echizen's ear, but much to his dismay, Tezuka heard that.

"Do you want to run laps now, Momoshiro?"

"T-that's only a joke, Tezuka-buchou." Momoshiro was now sweating a lot of amount as his fierce captain was looking at him intently. And Kaidoh was hissing like a snake in the corner of the room.

Tezuka was now in deep thought. Why did Fuji have to rush off as he had seen him? The tensai had never acted like that before. It's not like he was the only one who noticed Fuji's strange behavior, their team mates noticed too, especially Fuji's best friend, Kikumaru.

"Eiji, did something happen to Fuji?" He heard Oishi asked his doubles partner.

"I don't know. I mean, he's acting a bit strange. He is always spacing out even in class." Eiji explained.

"Maybe Fuji-sempai is in love." Echizen voiced out as if it was nothing.

All the regulars turned to him, with their eyes all have that questioning look.

"Do you know something Echizen?" Momoshiro asked his kouhai, eyeing him intently. He was being careful right now; he didn't want to run any more laps.

"No, just an assumption."

"O-chibi! Don't make any conclusion like that! Only kami-sama knows how Fuji will deal with you the moment he heard you." Kikumaru pointed out as a matter of fact.

And all the regulars both agreed.

Only kami-sama knew how sadistic Fuji can be. If truth be told, he wanted to stick his nose out of other people's own businesses. But with Fuji, he just couldn't overlook the fact that he had been acting strange. With his sadistic tendencies, he was sure that Fuji was up to something.

"Echizen's assumption can be 56.8% true, however, let's just observe Fuji for a few more days before we can take some actions." Inui suggested. And with that, they were all dismissed.

However, he decided to stay. He wanted to wait for the tensai and asked him what was wrong directly.

He frown a little as he saw the way Fuji had looked at him earlier and the way that he was _too _startled upon seeing him, with only a towel covering his sensitive parts.

He was as curious as a cat now. He would found out what was the tensai was up to his sleeve.

XXXXXXXXXX

_What the hell are you thinking Fuji Syuusuke?_ He really couldn't understand why he was acting like this.

This was the first. He had always been calm and collected. He had been feeling a bit uneasy since he turned 15, but that didn't mean that he had to act like this.

_Damn!_ He cursed silently. His heart was thumping rapidly that it could explode soon.

He let time passed as he was trying to calm himself before he returned to the club room. He made sure that the regulars were out of the sight before he went back.

As he reached the club room, he quickly caught a glance of a bespectacled man sitting at one of the chairs in the club room. As their eyes met, he gave him his usual smile, and Tezuka being Tezuka just nodded to acknowledge his presence.

"Aren't you going home yet?" Fuji asked him, still wearing his usual smile.

"I'm waiting for you."

Fuji was shocked a little that he opened his eyes for a while. He didn't expect Tezuka to wait for him as he was always waiting for him.

"Do you want to discuss about something?"

"Aa," Tezuka slowly got up and faced him. Somehow, he felt uneasy with his gaze.

"What is it?" He tried to collect himself.

"About you." Tezuka answered without beating around the bush.

"What about me?" He asked innocently.

"You've been acting strange these past few weeks."

"And so?"

"The regulars are worried."

"I-" but before he could answer, he felt stinging pain in his stomach and legs. He screamed. The pain was unbearable. It was his first time experiencing it. As he couldn't handle the pain anymore, he fell on his knees, clutching his stomach. He couldn't describe the pain, but it really hurt him a lot. He felt as if he's dying. And he can't breathe properly either.

Tezuka looked at him in horror as he froze for a while where he stood before he went to Fuji and hold him. He was struggling in pain. And his flesh felt like going to explode anytime.

"I-itai…Tez-zuka," Fuji cried out in pain. And Tezuka didn't know what to do.

"Te-tezuka! H-help…..me..It..really…hurts.." Fuji begged. It was his first time seeing Fuji in this state.

Fuji was feeling that her chest was growing, as he had felt a really stinging pain in every part of his body. And just as the clock ticked at exactly 6:00 in the evening he went black out….

_POOF!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tezuka was petrified to see an unconscious mermaid lying in the clubroom, a very beautiful mermaid indeed with a honey brown long hair, similar to Fuji's. He looked around to search for Fuji only to find out that he was not around and it was only him and the unconscious mermaid were in the clubroom. And he was shocked as he looked at the body of the mermaid. She was wearing the uniform that Fuji was wearing before he disappeared out of sight.

_Could it be…?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie. HAHA! **** How is it? Good or bad? Reviews are much, much appreciated! :D**


	2. Tezuka, My Secret Keeper

**A/N: To avoid confusion, when Fuji is in her mermaid form, I will use the pronoun SHE. When he is in his human form, he's a HE. K? :D**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

**The Story of a Tensai Mermaid**

**Chapter 2**

**Tezuka, My Secret Keeper**

Tezuka was flabbergasted and his mind was in complete panic state as he was gazing at the beautiful sea creature before him. He couldn't help but stare at her; she had a face of an angel, serene and alluring. She also had a long hair, with a color similar to Fuji. Her fins were orange in color, in hue with her honey brown hair. And she had the palest skin that he had ever seen. Her face was a little flushed though.

He patiently waited until the mermaid woke up. He decided to stay until he got some answers in his questions. And he was worried about Fuji who had disappeared suddenly or rather, changed. He was so confused by the sudden turn of events.

* * *

XXXXXXXXX

Fuji felt her body all sore. And her body was hot all over. Still with her eyes closed, she moved. She felt that there's something wrong with her body. And her head was hurt. She wondered if she bumped into something.

Slowly, she half-opened her eyes. The lights in the club room blinded her eyesight. She quickly sat up. Her half-closed eyes caught a sight of a bespectacled man, sitting in front of her.

"Te..zuka," she spoke. Something's wrong with her voice. She knew that she had a feminine voice but her voice as she spoke right now was far different from her usual voice. It was higher in pitch and it was softer.

Tezuka's eyes widened as she called his name. Slowly, she fully opened her eyes and she was shocked as she saw her feet – no, fins.

"Tezuka! What happened to me?" She said. There was a panic in her voice. She reached for her hair only to find out that it grew long, as in long.

"Tezuka! Answer me!" She was getting impatient now. And when she reached for her chest, she touched something soft and big.

"Oh my god! Why did I have…?" She peeked inside her Seigaku regular jersey and she was flabbergasted as she saw her chest – a woman's chest. She reached for her head; she was having a headache for what she was seeing within herself. She let out a small cry.

"Fuji?" Tezuka called for her, unsure.

She looked at him, tears were streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do with her current condition. And what's worst, why did it have to be Tezuka? Why did it have to be him to see her in her current state? Kami-sama must be playing a trick on her! She stood up only to find herself falling hard on the floor. She remembered that she had fins, instead of feet.

"Ahhh!"

"Careful." Tezuka approached her. She could see in his face that he was worried.

"Tezuka, what happened to me?"

"Are you really Fuji? Our resident tensai?" Tezuka was making sure.

"Yes." She whispered softly.

"Look me in the eyes Fuji." Tezuka commanded. Then, she did what he told her. He looked straight into his hazel eyes. Tezuka nodded, acknowledging that he was indeed Fuji.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Aa." Even though Tezuka had recognized him, there was still something in his eyes. Was it confusion?

"What exactly happened to me?"

"I don't know. You just changed."

"How could I explain this to my parents?" She wailed as she palmed her face with both of her hands.

She was sobbing.

She was on deep mess now.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Tezuka just watched Fuji. He didn't know what to do with the crying tensai. He didn't know whether to console him, or rather, her or what.

He was confused. Especially when the mermaid called his name and claiming that it was Fuji. The mermaid's voice was similar to Fuji but it was more feminine and higher in pitch. Fuji was a guy and this mermaid was of course, a girl. His logic couldn't comprehend it. But he knew that it was indeed Fuji once he looked at the mermaid's eyes. It was exactly the same as Fuji's blue eyes. Somehow, he got relieved that Fuji wasn't gone, he just changed.

"Uh, Fuji. What are you exactly?" He suddenly asked.

"I don't know! I don't know how I get myself into this condition!"

Tezuka understood Fuji's reaction. It was too much for him to handle the situation. He didn't dare to speak after that.

But he couldn't help but be awed by the beautiful creature. A female version of Fuji, or perhaps, it really was Fuji. But still, his mind couldn't absorb the fact that Fuji had magically turned into a mermaid. He knew that the tensai was full of mysteries but he didn't expect that this would be a very, very big mystery that even him, couldn't handle.

"Ne, Tezuka," Fuji spoke after a while, "there is no one else around this time ne?"

"Ah." He glanced on his wristwatch. It was already quarter to seven. The janitors were already finished cleaning the school by this time.

"Can you do me a favor?" Fuji pleaded. Her tears were already wiped on her face. But her azure eyes were still open, and there were lots of emotions laid within it.

"What is it?"

"Can you take me to the pool area?" He or rather she pleaded.

He didn't know how to address Fuji now, whether a he or a she. But it would be impolite if he would use a he now, given Fuji's state. And he understood Fuji's request. Since she was a mermaid, she needed some water.

"Aa."

He got up slowly and carried Fuji with his both hands. He was amazed by how light Fuji was. And since he was carrying Fuji, he didn't know how to open the club room door. Fuji must have noticed it and offered to open the door.

"Let me. "

"Thank you."

Under the moon lit sky, they travelled their way on the school's swimming pool. As they reached the pool, Fuji requested to put her down beside the pool. And so, he did. The water was glistening and reflecting the sky. He looked up the sky and let out a small smile. He was awed by the sight. There were many stars twinkling and the sky was so beautiful. And the full moon was so beautiful. After enjoying himself with the sky, he looked to where Fuji was. But he was shocked as he found the tensai taking off her shirt. His eyes widened. He was used in seeing Fuji's half-naked body but this was another story. Fuji had a female anatomy now.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" He scolded her, his voice were cold as an ice berg.

"Taking off my shirt, what else?"

"You could have swim with your shirt on." His face was getting red.

"Tell me, Tezuka, have you seen a mermaid swimming at the ocean with clothes?"

He couldn't argue with that. But still, Fuji was a now woman and he was still a man.

_Damn! Fuji is so stubborn._ He cursed silently.

Even though Fuji was turned into a mermaid, her twisted personality still remained.

He couldn't do anything when Fuji had completely taken off her regular jersey, showing him her pale and bare back. She used her long hair to cover her chest. And in an instant, she jumped on the pool.

_SPLASH!_

Tezuka just watched the mermaid Fuji swam at the pool. She was swimming gracefully, as if she was born naturally in it. But he didn't know that Fuji could be mesmerizing. His eyes couldn't take off her.

"Ne, Tezuka." Fuji suddenly spoke. She was in front of him, still dipping on the pool, before he knew it. Somehow, Fuji's wet look was…alluring and seductive. Her clear blue eyes, as clear and as blue as the ocean were looking straight at his hazel ones.

"Yes?"

"Please keep this secret just between the two of us."

"Aa."

"Sorry for the sudden outburst earlier. I just didn't know what to do."

"I understand. But what exactly happened?"

"I really have no idea Tezuka. But since I turned fifteen, a lot of things are becoming strange for me and I'm confused."

"Hn."

"Ne, Tezuka. We are still friends, right?" Fuji suddenly asked him. Her blue eyes were filled with emotions.

"Yes. Why did you think we didn't?"

"I'm just afraid. Now that you see me in this state, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Of you treating me differently."

"Why do you say so?"

"Because I'm different."

"That would not happen. After all, you are my friend and my team mate."

"Just a friend and a team mate huh?" Fuji whispered softly. And there were some emotions behind her soft voice.

"Aa."

She smiled. "Thank you, Tezuka."

"You're welcome."

"If I found out how did this happen to me, I'll let you know. Promise." She held out her hand and she gestured her pinky finger into him. Gladly, he accepted it. Her hands were cold, and he felt some electric gauge entered his system with their simple touch.

"Your hands are cold, get off the pool. I'll send you home."

"I don't want. Can we just stay here? Can't you accompany me? Are you busy?" Fuji was whining like a child and she pouted her lips.

"Fuji. We have school tomorrow."

"I know. But given my current state, I just can't go home ne?"

He didn't answer.

"And besides," she continued, "there are still people on the streets."

She got a point, though. However, he just couldn't possibly stay. He had home works to do and he hadn't called his Mom. Debating in himself whether to stay or not, he suddenly made a decision upon seeing the saddened face of the beautiful mermaid.

"Just stay here, I'll go and get our bags and towel."

"You're staying here with me?" Fuji asked, her face lit up.

"Aa. I can't possibly leave you."

"Thank you, Tezuka. I'll just wait here." She said as she was wearing her usual smiling face.

He nodded before he turned back and went to their clubroom to get their bags and towel for Fuji. Inside him, there were some emotions that had awakened as he was watching Fuji the whole time. No, he had these emotions ever since he met Fuji, he just didn't mind it and buried it deep inside him. He didn't know what those emotions were.

He shook his head. As of now, his emotions weren't important. The real problem now was how to get Fuji back in her human – guy form.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: Review please! Hope you like it! :D**


	3. Princess Syuurika

A/N: It took me so long to update. Sorry. Anyway. Here it is. Hope you like it. :)

Again, I will refer to Fuji as a SHE since she was still in her mermaid form.

* * *

**The Story of a Tensai Mermaid**

**Chapter 3: Princess Syuurika**

Fuji was looking up at the sky above her swimming her heart out in the school pool while she was waiting for Tezuka to be back. Now that she had calmed her mind which she found while she was swimming, she was thinking hard. She couldn't comprehend how did this happen. Though she always remembered her Mom always tell her some mermaid stories, she couldn't believe that she was a mermaid herself. And never did she dream of being one although she fancied them. She closed her eyes as she remembered the mermaid story that her Mom used to tell when she was a little kid. Since that time, naivety was all over her, and thus, she believed.

_*I'll use the pronoun he since he was a boy during his childhood.*_

"_Once upon a time, deep in the waters of the ocean, where mer-people lived in harmony and peace with all other sea creatures lived one royal family. The princess fell in love with a handsome human whom she had saved when his ship wrecked in the middle of the ocean by the raging storm. At first, the human was completely flabbergasted as he saw the princess mermaid that saved him. He was hesitant to get close to her knowing that her kind only existed in fairy tales, and not on reality. The poor princess was hurt with the rejection that the man had completely bestowed upon her. Her father was right. Humans were cruel to their kind. _

_As the days passed, the man was haunted in his dreams by the beautiful mermaid that saved him. She had a very long honey brown hair with enticing blue eyes, as rare as the rarest diamonds in the world and she had that angelic face that draw every seafarers who came across her. He knew that he was rude when he brushed her off just like that. After all, she was the one who saved her. And so, he decided to sail across the ocean to search for the mermaid. He searched and searched. He wandered across the oceans for long until he saw his savior, sitting on one of the bedrocks above the sea singing her heart out._

_The mermaid stopped singing the moment he saw the man. Slowly, the man walked toward her and he apologized for his rudeness and thanked her properly for saving him from drowning in the ocean. The mermaid was delighted and accepted his apology. And with that, a forbidden romance bloom between a human and a mermaid._

_When the princess' father knew about their relationship and he quickly did something to let her daughter get away with that human. He was furious, thinking that that human would take his daughter away from her. And goodness, her daughter was just sixteen years old. She was too young to fall in love especially with a human. He did everything to break them apart but their love was too strong and thus, in the end, he gave them his consent and he even made his daughter a human in order to live peacefully with the man she loved above the waters._

_Just as they thought they would have a happy ending, a sea witch was watching them with a watchful eye all along._

_The mermaid princess bore a girl, and named her Yuriko. She had a dark brown hair and a pair of gray eyes just like her father. The mer-people came above to see the first born of the princess. They were all filled with happiness especially the king for he already had a beautiful granddaughter. After five years, the princess bore a child again. It was a girl named Syuurika who looked exactly like the princess, with a honey brown hair and a pair of blue orbs. The two siblings became the new princess of the oceans as their grandfather had announced to the mer-people and both gave them a necklace with a pendant of a seashell._

_As they were about to celebrate the coming of the new princesses, a sea witch named Medusi came rushing, destroying the celebration on a big ship. She had a waist length silvery black hair with tentacles like of an octopus that served as her feet, her arms were skinny and her fingers were long. For years, she had been exiled not to go near the merpeople for the king had casted a strong spell against her for she had a desire to rule over the seven oceans and take control of the sea creatures. But now that the spell had wore out, just as the time that the second princess was born. Wanting to take revenge at the king and his family, she grabbed the infant Syuurika from the king's grasp and she put a spell on her._

"_You will live as a guy. In your fifteenth birthday, every full moon once the sun had set, you will become a mermaid. The spell would only be broken if you, yourself, will find out how. Hahahahahaha!" Medusi was laughing maniacally as she casted the spell on the infant Syuurika and there was a blinding light that appeared. As the light was slowly fading, the princess went to her child and so was her mortal husband and they saw Syuurika had changed from a female into a male one. It was too much to take, the princess passed out at the sight of her little princess, now turned into a little prince. And Medusi had disappeared out of sight._

_As the years passed by, they moved from a place away from the oceans and found peace in living a normal life. Neither of them had told the princess then, who had magically turned into a male by a curse. Syuurika had yet to find out how to break the spell once she will turn fifteen."_

_His mother smiled as she was stroking his honey brown hair, similar to her. Whilst her Yumiko-neesan and Yuuta had taken the features of their father, he had taken most of her mother. He had the same clear blue eyes as her. Her mother was a really beautiful woman and she didn't look like her age._

"_What happened to the princess, Mom? Did she already go back to being a girl?" The young Syuusuke asked. His mother looked at him straight into his eyes before she spoke._

"_That part of the story is yet to be untold, Syuu."_

"_Hn. Then how would the spell be broken?"_

"_That is for the princess to find out." She said as she was looking at him with pain in her eyes. He yawned. Somehow, his Mom would always tell those stories about merpeople but this one was his favorite. _

"_You should sleep now, Syuu. Goodnight." His Mom tucked him into the bed and placed the bed sheet around him to keep him warm. She kissed his cheek before she headed out of the room._

"_Good night, Mom."_

_*end*_

She was taken back to the reality as her mind began working and a thought struck her as she was remembering the story that she knew by heart.

_In your fifteenth birthday, every full moon once the sun had set, you will become a mermaid._

Was the story of the mermaid princess that was cursed that her Mom told her was her? Strange. She knew it was just a fairytale. It didn't exist. Not even in a lifetime. But how could she kid herself when she had magically turned into a mermaid. And, when she turned fifteen, a lot of strange occurrences happened like she was drawn by males, and not females. Ever since she was young, she always had a firm and slender body just like a female despite of playing tennis almost all of her life. Could it be possible? That she was the cursed girl in the story?

She shook her head. She needed answers to her questions. And only one person can help her at the moment – her Yumiko-neesan. Since her parents were away on a business trip, her neesan was the only one home since Yuuta had been living in a dormitory.

She swam toward the pool's dead end as she saw Tezuka approaching.

"Ne, Tezuka, can you help me get off the pool?" She asked him and he just nodded. Slowly, he held her with strong arms and he pulled her up. When she was already at the pool's edge, she lost balance and ended tripping on Tezuka. He was on top of him and drops of water from her face and hair were dropping into Tezuka's face. She looked away from his gaze and he stood up and fixed her in a sitting position. Her face and body were wet and thus, Tezuka's clothes became wet too when she topped him.

"Sorry, I made your clothes wet." She apologized as she smiled.

"It's okay. Here." He answered while he gave her a towel. She dried her wet body and so did her wet hair.

"Ne, Tezuka."

"Hn?"

"I think I have an idea why did this happen to me."

"Really? How?"

"It's just an assumption. I need to confirm first. And there's only one person who could help me."

She tried to move and crawl to reach for her bag when Tezuka stopped her and gave her a shirt.

"Put that on, you might catch a cold." He said as he went to her bag and brought it to her. She was touched by the actions of Tezuka. It made her heart rejoice. She obeyed him and put the shirt on. It was their school's PE uniform, a white shirt with green linings.

"Here."

"Thank you, Tezuka." She smiled.

She opened her bag and searched for her cell phone and dialed the number of her sister, Yumiko.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Moshi moshi, Syuusuke?" A girl answered on the other line.

"Nee-san. I need your help. Can you go and fetch me?"

"I-is that really you, Syuusuke? You're voice seems different from usual."

"Aa. Saa, nee-san, can you go?"

"Hai. Wait for me."

"Thank you, nee-san. Please, go to the pool area. I have a very important thing to ask you."

"Okay."

Click.

"Is that your sister?" Tezuka asked him.

"Aa. I get the feeling that Yumiko-neesan knows about this."

Tezuka said nothing. It was already seven thirty in the evening. In silence, they both watched the sky. The birds were chirping and the wind gushing. They stayed like that until her sister came. And if you could only see the look on her face as she saw her with fins and most importantly, as she saw her brother turned into a girl.

"S-syuusuke." Yumiko said, her eyes were near tears and her face was in a complete shock. She walked closer to her and hugged her tightly whilst Tezuka was just watching them.

"Nee-san, could you please enlighten us? Why did I suddenly turn into a mermaid?" She asked calmly. Compared earlier, when she was still in a state of shock, she was freaking out in front of Tezuka.

Yumiko glanced at the direction of Tezuka.

"Don't worry nee-san. I'm lucky to have Tezuka by my side when I suddenly transformed."

Yumiko smiled. "Thank you, Tezuka-kun."

"It's nothing." He said politely.

Yumiko turned to her and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"Syuu, do you still remember the story about the cursed princess that Mom used to tell us when we were still young?"

"Yes." She was getting afraid of what her sister would reveal next.

"That princess is YOU."

Her eyes widened. "WHAT?"

"Yes, Syuusuke, or should I say Syuurika. You are that princess."

"But how could that be? I mean, I am a boy ever since."

"You were still a baby when that happened."

She turned to Tezuka who seemed puzzled by their conversation but still, he managed to keep his stoic façade.

"Please elaborate, nee-san. Also, for the sake of Tezuka here." She said patiently.

Yumiko took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Tezuka-kun, please don't freak out once you hear the story of our family. Since Syuu trusts you so much, I feel relaxed that someone could help her when she would turn into this state." Yumiko started using "her" when addressing Fuji.

"Aa."

"Mom was a mermaid and she fell in love with our Dad. Since Dad's a human, they kept their relationship until Grandfather knew. He tried to break them but they did everything not to let go of each other. It was a forbidden relationship between a mermaid and a human. But, they proved that their love can surpass any infinite impossibilities in the world so in the end, Grandfather accepted their love and made Mom a human. I was five years old then when you were born, and your true gender was a girl. You were named as Syuurika. When we were celebrating your birth, a sea witch named Medusi came and casted a spell on you." Yumiko began narrating.

"And that spell is when I turned fifteen, every full moon, once the sun had set, I would be a mermaid." She recited as she remembered the story that her Mom used to tell her. And she couldn't believe that their Mom was actually a mermaid.

"Right."

"How can I break the spell, nee-san?" She asked helplessly.

"As on how to break the spell, no one knows, Syuu. I'm sorry."

She clasped her hand on a tight grip. She really had to know how to break the spell. She didn't want to be changed into a mermaid every full moon. NOT again.

"Not even Mom?"

"Not even Mom."

"Oh my god." She was so exhilarated. She palmed her forehead with her hand.

"Syuurika, I missed my sister. I never know that you'd grow up this beautiful. Don't you agree, Tezuka-kun?" Yumiko spoke as she looked at her with so much longing and gentleness in her eyes.

"Aa." She heard Tezuka answered. Somehow, she felt that she blushed a little. It was so un-Tezuka like to agree easily.

"Nee-san. How can I turn back into a human?"

"That, I don't know."

She was feeling hopeless. Why in the world did she have to suffer like this? Was it karma because she liked to see her team mates suffer because of Inui's nauseating juices? Was it up until now, she kept blackmailing Mizuki because of what he had done to his brother, Yuuta? She wouldn't do that ever again, just please turn her back into her human form. She felt that all of her strength were sapped out away from her.

"Does Yuuta know about this?"

"No. He wasn't born that time when that happened."

"Nee-san, can you bring me home? I feel so tired." She requested and her sister seemed to understand.

Yumiko turned to Tezuka and he nodded.

* * *

-X-

"Tezuka-kun, thank you so much for your help. It must be a great shock for you to find Syuu in this state. But please, what you heard tonight, please keep it to yourself." Yumiko said as she smiled to him and patted his back.

"Aa. I understand, Fuji-san."

"Syuu, where's your bag?" She turned to look at her sister only to find out that she fell asleep.

"She fell asleep. It must have been a hard day for her." She said sympathetically as she was tucking the hair that was on her face.

Tezuka couldn't believe what he just heard earlier. Fuji was actually a girl cursed to take a male form. And her mother was actually a mermaid. Sometimes, things were meant to be illogical. Just when he thought that mermaids only existed in fairytales but now, he was seeing a real one.

"Fuji-san, let me carry Fuji." He volunteered as he slung his bag on his left shoulder. He went to the beautiful sleeping mermaid and carried her in a bridal style and they were followed by Yumiko who was holding Fuji's bag.

As they reached the red car of Yumiko at the school's parking lot, he put Fuji on the backseat and fixed her in a comfortable position.

"Ne, Tezuka-kun, get on, I'll drop you by your house." Yumiko said and he just nodded. He sat on the passenger's seat and they journeyed their way home with a deafening silence. Their minds were too exhausted to think about other things. Today's occurrences were too much to handle.

He gave her the direction of his house and he thanked her when they finally arrived. He watched the red car drove away until it was out of his sight before he went inside their house.

"Tadaima."

"Kunimitsu, okaeri." His Mom, Tezuka Ayana greeted him.

"Kunimitsu, why are your clothes wet?" His mother asked. He completely forgot that Fuji had made his uniform wet when she tripped on top of him and he also carried her earlier.

"Ah, we made some extra pool training, kaa-san." That was the easiest alibi that he could make.

"I see. Now go upstairs and change your clothes, dinner will be ready in a minute."

"Hai."

As he was inside his room, he quickly changed his wet school uniform into his casual one. Feeling tired, he lay on the bed. He wanted to help Fuji to break the spell, but he didn't know how and where to start searching for the answers. If that sea witch didn't cast a spell on Fuji on the first place, she should be living a normal life as a girl. If that happened, he might have fallen in love with her. He quickly shook his head, trying to get away from his thoughts. Now, he had this urged to protect her and to be with her whenever she would turn into a mermaid.

In his eyes before, Fuji was a rival, a team mate and a friend. But know, in his eyes, Fuji was a beautiful and fragile mermaid/girl that needed to be protected.

* * *

-X-

_-In the deepest part of the ocean, far away from the Heart of Guinemere*-_

Medusi was watching at her magical ice mirror. She saw all of it. All these years, she was watching Syuurika as she grew up as a man. And now, her spell had started to work on her.

"Things will be starting to get interesting from here." She said as she smiled evilly.

"King Aidoneus*, your time being the ruler of the seven oceans has just about to end."

She said to herself as she was laughing manically and her servants curled up together, getting afraid of her.

* * *

A/N: *Guinemere is the mother of all mermaids. I used her name as the place where the mermaid resides, The Heart of Guinemere.

*Aidoneus(other name of Poseidon-Greek mythology) the god of the underworld in ancient mythology; brother of Zeus and husband of Persephone.

Okay, I kinda based it on the Disney's Little Mermaid and Little Mermaid II – Return to the Sea. There are still other mysteries left guys. Watch out for it soon. Hope you like it!

Review please. :D

Love lots,

cayleyjanssen


	4. Guardian

A/N: Happy Easter Sunday guys!

Now, that our effeminate tensai would return to his human form, I'll use the pronoun he. :D

*Imagine that Fuji's mother was a really beautiful woman with long golden brown hair and blue orbs similar to Fuji's eyes. You know, a typical mermaid has to be very beautiful and let's just imagine that she doesn't age much though she was already 36 years old, her appearance seemed like in her twenties. And his father is also a handsome man with dark brown hair and gray eyes that doesn't look his age (40). Ne, ne, ne? Pardon me for my change of character since I have to adjust their character in order to fit in the story.

Warning: This story is just a product of my wild imagination.

* * *

**The Story of a Tensai Mermaid**

**Chapter 4: Guardian/Protector**

Fuji woke up with a stinging pain on his legs and on his chest. He slowly opened his eyes. He looked around; he was now on his room. Right, he remembered that he fell asleep because he felt really tired especially when he heard his true identity. He slowly sat up, enduring the pain on his chest and legs. He removed the blanket that was covering his legs and his eyes widened as he saw his fins was slowly disappearing, revealing his firm and pale legs. He glanced over the alarm clock. It was three minutes before twelve am in the morning. He touched his chest, it was slowly flattening and his hair was shrinking back to its normal length.

As the clock ticked at exactly twelve midnight, he was back to normal – a boy.

So, that was it. For six hours, he would become a mermaid every full moon. So, he would be aware that every six pm in the evening, he should be home by that time to avoid people seeing him being transformed into a mermaid.

He then remembered Tezuka. He couldn't deny the fact that he was really touched the way Tezuka had taken care of him. He stayed by his side the whole time that he was in his mermaid form. He'll talk to Tezuka when the morning came. He really wanted to thank him.

He stood up and went to his bathroom. He glanced at the mirror and looked at his face, his body. He was a guy again when in fact; he was really born as a girl. Why did this happen to him? He was living a normal life until yesterday. He just couldn't comprehend. His chest was flat and he had his legs again. Everything that had happened to him seemed like a dream and very illogical that any normal human couldn't handle. Good thing, Tezuka didn't freak out when he heard the story of their family and his true identity. He ran his fingers through his hair. It was still soft but it was short. His hair when he was in his mermaid form was long and silky and he found it heavy especially when wet.

He stripped off his clothes and took a cold shower. He kept thinking on ways on how to break the spell. He had to make a move. He didn't want to become a mermaid every full moon and suffer the pain each and every time. Even on his own, he really needed to find out.

* * *

-X-

_*Yoshiko was referring to Fuji as a she.*_

Fuji Yoshiko (36) was restless. Just a while ago, her eldest daughter, Yumiko, called and told her that the spell in Syuusuke, or rather, Syuurika had already worked. Her daughter must be in a state of shock when she learned about her true identity and their family origin. She couldn't sleep. She was in Osaka with her husband, Fuji Masahiko (40) for their business trip. She felt that her husband patted her shoulder.

"Yoshiko, as soon as we finish our business deal, we'll go home as soon as possible." He assured her.

"Yes. Thank you. But I still feel uneasy. It must be hard for Syuurika."

"I know. But I'm getting excited to see our _daughter_ again." He said.

"Aa. Me too."

"She must be very beautiful since she inherited everything from you." He said as he locked her in his strong arms.

"Yes. I miss our daughter."

"I'm sure, Syuurika will be all right. She's strong like you."

"Aa." She smiled.

"So now, go to rest. We need to finish things as soon as possible."

And with that, they went together to bed. Though her husband assured her, she was still uneasy and she felt scared for her daughter. They didn't even know how to break the spell, Medusi didn't say anything when she casted a spell on her poor princess. Just what was really waiting for her daughter?

* * *

-X-

_-Morning in Kanagawa district on a certain household-_

"Good morning, tou-san." He greeted his father who was scanning the morning newspaper.

"Good morning." His father replied.

He sat down on their dining table and began eating his breakfast. His mother appeared carrying a tray with rolled eggs.

"Good morning, kaa-san."

"Good morning." His mother greeted with a warm smile on her face. He couldn't deny the fact that her mother was a very beautiful woman despite her age of 38. Anyone who would see her would mistake her for a woman in her mid-twenties.

"Is your sister already awake?"

"When I checked her in her room, she was still sleeping." He answered.

"Son," his father called, "remember what I told you when you are still young?" He recalled what his father had told him when he was still young. He was aware that their family was a family of mermen and mermaids. They just took their human form in order to protect somebody. Both his parents were of mermaid descendants and his parents were loyal comrades of King Aidoneus, the ruler of the seven oceans and the king of the waters. They were sent to live on land to be the protector of the family of the cursed princess. They were sent extremely oblivious in the knowledge of neither the princess nor her family. But those years that they had lived on land, he hadn't even met the princess.

"That I will be a guardian of a certain mermaid when it's time?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"Now is the time."

He suddenly remembered what his father told him when he was only ten years old.

"_Son, when the time comes, you will be the protector of the princess that is cursed by the sea witch named Medusi. You'll do everything to protect the princess." His father said to a ten-year old him._

"_Is the princess beautiful, tou-san?" His father laughed upon hearing his innocent question._

"_Yes, she's a very beautiful princess with a honey brown hair and blue eyes."_

"_Then I want to meet and marry her someday." He said innocently._

"_That could be possible, but you have to protect and help her in order to break the curse."_

"_Hai."_

His thoughts were brought back on reality.

"How do you know that now is the time, tou-san?"

"The crystal shell that King Aidoneus gave us before we lived here on land had lit up last night at around six pm. That's the signal that the curse has started to work on the princess. Your mother noticed it when there was a bright light inside our closet."

"But I don't have any idea on who she is. How could I start protecting her?"

"We'll try to communicate to the King in order to get some clues."

"Hai. Then, I'll go now, tou-san, kaa-san."

"Itterashai."

As he was heading toward his school, he kept thinking. What would be a middle school student like him could do in order to protect the princess? But he was really anticipating on meeting the princess. Ever since he was a child, it was imprinted on his mind that he would marry the princess someday and protect her from everything. Somehow, he was getting excited. How he wished that his father would get some clues as soon as possible.

* * *

-X-

Fuji insisted to go to school despite the fact that his sister forced him to stay at home and rest. When Yumiko-neesan saw him in the morning, back in his human and guy form, she was flabbergasted. He then explained to her what happened to him when the clock struck at twelve midnight. She said that she was relieved that he now knew that he would be a mermaid for a span of six hours every full moon.

And now, he was spacing out in class. He was looking outside the window while the teacher was lecturing about Physics and Eiji was fast asleep on his seat with a book on his front that served as a cover.

As the teacher dismissed them, Eiji automatically woke up and got his bento inside his bag. They ate peacefully with Eiji telling stories about how his older sister used up all his favorite toothpaste, his grandma had took another cat and other random stories about his families which he found amusing to listen. With Eiji, there was never any boring moment. Good thing, he didn't even question him about his sudden disappearance yesterday.

After they finished their bento, he went outside for a walk. He wanted to breathe some fresh air and thus, he found himself going to the rooftop. As he opened the door, he saw a tall bespectacled man gazing up on the sky. He smiled as he recognized that man – Tezuka. He still hadn't thanked him properly for taking care of him last night.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said as he was approaching near him. Tezuka, on the other hand, looked at him with a somewhat surprised expression.

"Fuji, how did you..?"

"Go back?"

"Aa."

"At twelve midnight, I turned back into a human and a guy again."

"I see."

Somehow, he was feeling a bit conscious with Tezuka here. Now that he already saw him in his mermaid state and now that he learned the secret of his family. But he was relieved that it was Tezuka and not anybody else.

"Ne, Tezuka, I want to thank you for taking care of me last night."

"It's nothing." He said as he looked at him straight into his blue orbs. And then there was a pregnant silence. They were both gazing up in the sky and enjoying the breeze.

"Fuji?" Tezuka called him gently after a while.

"Yes?"

"I want to help you."

"For what?"

"On finding out how to break the spell."

His mouth fell open. He didn't expect Tezuka to volunteer that easily. And he now that Tezuka wasn't the type to rub in into other's business.

"It might be dangerous."

"I don't care. I already made my resolution last night. I want to help you break the curse."

He was having second thoughts. He knew that the situation that he was in was dangerous and he didn't want Tezuka to put into danger. Only Kami-sama knew how he didn't want him to get involve with his situation. He didn't want him to get hurt. His conscience would eat him up if something happened to him.

"Why do you want to help me?"

Tezuka paused before he answered. "Because you're my friend."

He smiled bitterly but he didn't show it to him. Yes, just a friend. What else would he expect? He felt disappointed but he was glad that Tezuka did want to help him. He then decided to accept his offer but he'll make sure that he wouldn't put him in danger. He'll protect him with all his might.

"Then, let's work hard together ne?"

"Aa."

They had a journey that awaited them. For how long it would take them on finding out how to break the spell, he didn't know. But he knew he can work hard for it, now that Tezuka was on his side. He felt safe and sound, for he knew Tezuka wouldn't take back his words.

Together, they enjoyed the silent company of each other until their lunch time was over.

* * *

-X-

_-In the deepest part of the ocean, far away from the Heart of Guinemere-_

"It seemed that Princess Syuurika has found someone to lean on." Medusi said as she was watching at her magical ice mirror. She knew that King Aidoneus had sent a protector on land for their poor little princess. Even she, the great Medusi had no idea who might be that protectors for she knew that King Aidoneus had concealed them from her.

If Lyra, the deceased wife of King Aidoneus hadn't snatched the king from her, then, she _would_ be the queen of the oceans. She was the one who knew the king first, but when she introduced Lyra to him, he fell for her instantly. Yes, she was also a mermaid like her sister. A beautiful one if she must say. She had the eyes like a sapphire, with a honey blonde hair. Her sister, Lyra, on the other hand, had the eyes like that of a blue diamond, with a golden brown hair. She was older to her by a year. They had been so close not until they both fell for the same man.

Engulfed by her own jealousy and envy, she killed her own sister right after she gave birth to Yoshiko, that was the time that she was still weak due to giving birth. For years, she had been exiled for ruining the family of her sister Lyra and the king. The king became furious and the underworld was disturbed by the drastic change of the king when his queen died. The king then decided to exile her to avoid future disturbances from her and casted a strong spell upon her, turning her into an ugly sea witch. Humiliated from her own form, from the day that she was exiled, she vowed to herself that she would take her sweet revenge for all the misfortune that they had caused her.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: There! We have a glimpse on how Medusi turned into that one.

**And guys, I have a guessing game for you. Who is the protector of Princess Syuurika? Clue, he's one of the many tennis rivals of Fuji. **

Whoever will guess this first can request a story for me with your favorite pairing. :D

I'll be waiting.

Ja.

-cayleyjanssen


End file.
